


Sleep Warm, Sleep Well, My Love

by firetruckyeah



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, snow white reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: “Hey Bebe, don’t fall asleep so soon,” Maverick laughs, gently wrapping his arm around Fabio and holding him tightly. “It’s not over just yet.”“Mhmm…” Fabio adjusts his seating position on the couch once more, making a rather comfortable pillow out of Maverick’s body. He finds himself smiling a little at the familiar warm, sweet, cologne scent diffusing from Maverick and begins to drift…
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Sleep Warm, Sleep Well, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little, not too awful i hope, thing i wrote out of boredom. I just love Mavio too much! But don’t worry i’m also writing something Jorge/Tony related too. Please leave kudos and/or comments, they make me very happy! If you’re also bored I’m on [Tumblr](https://dybain.tumblr.com). :)

It’s late by now, and their quiet murmurings have hushed to only slow breathing coming from the both of them. Snow White has been playing for a while and the duration of the first half of the film finds Fabio shuffling closer and closer to Maverick, enjoying the warmth of his body, before finally finding his way to the crook of his boyfriend’s neck to rest.

Maverick giggles slightly at the brush of Fabio’s nose against his skin. “You’re alright there?”

“Mmh…” he hums into the older boy’s neck, the vibration of his voice tickling him as Fabio’s eyes begin to close.

“Hey Bebe, don’t fall asleep so soon,” Maverick laughs, gently wrapping his arm around Fabio and holding him tightly. “It’s not over just yet.”

“Mhmm…” Fabio adjusts his seating position on the couch once more, making a rather comfortable pillow out of Maverick’s body. He finds himself smiling a little at the familiar warm, sweet, cologne scent diffusing from Maverick and begins to drift…

Taking that Fabio is only half-listening, Maverick turns his attention back to the pictures in front of him, his eyes glancing aside now and again to check on the peaceful boy by his side, eyes closed, on his shoulder barely moving at all. He’s obviously fallen asleep now. Every so often, Fabio fidgets slightly and then, just like that, he was still again, breathing slowly and silently, keeping an unshakably firm hold on Maverick despite his unconsciousness. At one point, when it looks as if Fabio may awaken for the remainder of the Disney classic, he turns over yet again, his face up against Maverick’s chest.

“You’re not really sleeping, are you?” Fabio doesn’t speak but instead pulls himself closer, turning his head, his arms wrapping themselves around Maverick’s waist as he buries his face further. Fabio’s unsettled restlessness is impossible to ignore yet Maverick can’t help but enjoy the feeling of Fabio soft pink locks beneath his chin. Maverick rolled his eyes. ‘No, you’re not.’ 

As the finishing credits begin, Maverick nudges a sacked out Fabio gently awake. “Fabio, bebe, it’s over”. He lightly nudges him once more, making sure he’s regained his awareness.

Fabio smiles, still holding on with passionate determination. “I like that.”

“You slept through the whole second half!”

“I’m not talking about Snow White, Mack. You’re always so warm and huggable.” He shuffles into a position from which he can place a light, sweet kiss on Maverick’s cheek.

“Get off, you softie,” Maverick teases Fabio, his cheeks turning a deeper shade of red.

‘Aw, you like that, don’t you, mon amour?’ He kisses him again, multiple times, just to see his adorable reaction, simply because he finds the way Maverick would start blushing every time Fabio was affectionate beyond cute. “Stop it!”

“I love you, too.” It’s all over now, and the room is silent and the two of them sit like this for a while. Fabio is frequently drifting in and out of consciousness with his head rested on Maverick’s lap, and a part of him wants to stay there forever, undisturbed in all their serene inconspicuousness. In this moment, as Fabio drowses and Maverick runs his fingers through the younger’s hair, only the two of them exist, it’s nice. Neither want it to end, but both know it will have to. “I’m tired now,” Fabio finally mumbles, his eyes still closed. “I want to go to bed. Come with me?”

“It’s really late. Go, I’ll tidy up a bit.”

“Noooo! Come with me. Please?” Maverick knows he can never say no to Fabio. Not like this, with those perfectly brown eyes gazing up at him and their bodies so close to each other and the unmistakable urge for his eyes to shut there and then and fall asleep safely and soundly in Fabio’s arms. He remembers what it’s like to turn around in the night and have someone to hold onto. And he remembers the way he feels that perfect moment when he wakes to Fabio’s sleeping face in the morning. So he takes Fabio’s hand, thinking maybe it doesn’t have to end.


End file.
